1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to data processing and, in particular, to text messaging systems. Still more particularly, the present invention provides a method, apparatus, and program for presenting disappearing ink for text messaging.
2. Description of Related Art
Instant messaging involves exchanging messages in real time between two or more people. Unlike a dial-up system such as the telephone, instant messaging requires that both parties be logged onto their instant messaging service at the same time. Instant messaging is also known as a “chatting,” and an instant messaging client may also be referred to as a text messaging client or a chat client. Instant messaging has become very popular for both business and personal use. In business use, instant messaging provides a way to contact co-workers any time of the day, as long as the participants are available and at their computers.
Instant messaging is often referred to as text messaging, although messages may include non-text content, such as, for example, images and sounds. In business and personal use, instant messaging sessions may contain sensitive information. For example, co-workers may have conversations relating to products being developed. A customer may have an instant messaging conversation with technical support in which account numbers are mentioned. It would be advantageous to protect instant messaging sessions in which sensitive information is discussed.